Two on the Water
by shalom378
Summary: Fluffy. Sherlolly. (What more could you want from me!)


**Two on the Water**

**Hey-o everyone! SOOO, I am Sherlock-obsessed and frankly a bit sick with adoration for him… anyway, I read Alone on the Water this weekend (wildly popular Sherlock Fanfic) and like the typical girl that I am bawled my eyes out… It was deeply moving so I'm trying my hand at a slightly happier story :) Just putting my opinion out there: I ship Johnlock, AND Sherlolly, but realistically I know that neither of them would end well. Sigh. Anyway, here's a little fluffy Sherlolly for you, hope you're enjoying summer break!**

"Sherlock."

She lays a slender hand on his bare back, thumb trailing over the numerous freckles against his pale skin.

"Sherlock?" she attempts again, trying to rouse him by running a hand through his dark curls. He remains impassive, face smooshed against the pillow, snoring softly.

"_Sherlock_!"

He gives a jolt, flinging his green eyes wide and tangling himself in the sheets. "What? Who- Molly? What are you-"

"Sh. Everything's fine. It's just…" Molly falters. "Have you- seen- my clothes? I can't seem to find them anywhere, and last night-" she blushes. "Well. They were tossed somewhere and now they've just disappeared."

Sherlock squints in the early morning light and seems satisfied with the fact that Molly Hooper is wearing nothing but her lacy underclothes. "No. Haven't seen them." With that he flicks the covers over himself and flops back onto the pillow.

Molly frowns at him for a moment, then shoves off the bed and begins a thorough sweep of the small room, looking in drawers and behind a chair and under the bed. Upon further inspection of the adjacent bathroom she finds her previous outfit shoved in the space between the toilet and wall. Pulling her cashmere cardigan over her head, she sighs. "I don't suppose you've seen my ID badge? Or my lab coat?"

Sherlock gives a noncommittal grunt from underneath the sheets, sending Molly into another flurry of hide-and-seek. Fifteen minutes later, she locates her lab coat behind the bookcase, but no badge to be found.

The mattress creaks when she sits next to Sherlock a few minutes later, hair falling from a messy bun and cheeks flushed with exertion. "Sherlock, Lestrade will have my head if I'm not to work by eight. It's-" she checks her watch- "…nearly seven forty-five! Please, won't you tell me where you hid it?"

"Not above pleading now, are you." Sherlock shifts in bed and reaches up a hand to her creased brow. "How many vacation days do you currently have?"

Caught off guard, Molly's eyes flick up to the ceiling as she calculates. "Um. Seven. But I really-"

He lays a finger on her lips. "Now you have six." With this he cups the back of her neck and kisses her full on the mouth.

They stay like this for a few moments, and Sherlock slides his other hand down the length of Molly's bare leg. At this she mumbles something against the pressure of his lips and pulls away, out of breath. "Sherlock. Really. I have to go."

A glint from behind his head catches her eye, and she swipes underneath his pillow. Triumphantly she holds up her ID and smirks at him.

"Not a very good hiding spot, Mr. Holmes. You should really-" She stops mid-sentence, the gleam that originally caught her eye now dazzling in the morning sum- a beautiful diamond ring slung around the clip of her ID.

Sherlock sits up in bed. "Oh yes. That. Well- Molly, I can't believe you would be surprised by this, it's been a long time coming. I- Molly?"

Molly had dropped the badge on the covers between them and pushed herself off the bed, her face pale behind her shaking hand. "Sherlock- if this is a joke- you're very sick to do this, all I've ever wanted is you, and If you think that for one moment I believe you, then you can just sod off and-"

"No!" Sherlock, alarmed, slides out of bed and grabs the key card. "Molly Hooper- this isn't a joke, or a prank, or a scam. These past few months I can't…" he trails off, at a loss for words, then speeds up. "I can't concentrate on my cases. I haven't been able to sleep unless you're with me. I visited John- at his _house _no less- and I actually struck up conversation with Mrs. Hudson! For goodness sakes, Molly, I love you!"

She stares at him through wide eyes, and bends at the knees, collapsing in a chair behind her. Sherlock advances, and in the dingy little apartment of 221 Baker Street- with no pants on- Sherlock Holmes slides to one knee and proposes to Molly Hooper.

Shaking, Molly accepts the detached ring he slides onto her finger, and he murmurs "Now. About that vacation day…"

"Now's as good a time as any," she whispers back, wiping the thick coating of tears from her cheeks.

He leans in for a kiss, and Molly wraps her arms and legs around him, relishing the fact that she will soon be Mrs. Sherlock Holmes.

Has a nice ring to it, actually.

**Yay! PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH JOHNLOCK ON TOP **_**review**_**! (Inspiration for the title courtesy of the author of Alone on the Water) **

**Also: see what I did there? A nice **_**RING**_**to it?! LOL I crack myself up!**


End file.
